The Legend Of The Universal Hero
by tghost96
Summary: What if there was a boy with extraordinary powers? What if he was destined to save the multiverse? This is the story of a boy who started off as a muggle, but then became a wizard, a saiyan warrior, and most importantly a hero.
1. An Attack On A Hero

Chapter 1

What makes someone a hero? Some say it's your bravery in the field of battle. Others say that it's one's actions that make one into a hero. Well in this story, one will read about the happy and hard life of a young man whose veins run the blood of a hero. It all started many years ago in a cottage under a very special charm.

"James, go get the door, Professor Dumbledore is here" shouts Lily from another room.

"Alright, alright, calm down woman, I'm getting it" grumbles James.

I bet you're wondering who this couple is. Well their name is James and Lily Potter. James is tall enough to be lanky but also has a few muscles thanks to his years of playing quidditch at Hogwarts. He has messy black hair and twinkling hazel eyes covered by glasses.

Lily is a very beautiful woman who has vivid red hair. Her hair isn't flame red, but rather it is a dark red. She also has the most beautiful green eyes that twinkle with so much happiness that they look like emeralds twinkling under the stars. When James opened the door, the human incarnation of magic walked in. He was what every person would think a wizard would look like.

He was a very old wizard with long white hair and an even longer white beard. He wore robes that had golden stars that were actually moving on the deep purple background of his robes. His usually twinkling blue eyes were rather dull tonight making his face reflect the 150+ years he's been in this world. "James, a pleasure it is to see you again" greets Dumbledore.

"Likewise Albus" replies James.

"How is young Harry"? asks Dumbledore.

"He's a marauder at heart Albus". Says James proudly."He already dropped a dirty diaper on padfoot's head for taking his stuffed animal".

"Heaven forbid the day the marauders return to Hogwarts." sighed Dumbledore. "James, can you bring Lily in here? This matter pertains to both of you."

"Alright, hold on one second Albus." James said.

When James left the room, Albus started thinking of what he had to explain to them. I hope they're ready for this, Albus thought. If they aren't and my suspicions are correct then the universe is doomed. Dumbledore's thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Lily and James.

"Good evening Albus", Lily greeted.

"Good evening Lily, You look well", Dumbledore said.

In truth Lily looked radiant. It was like she was glowing from being a mother. "I am Albus, Being a mother is the best feeling in the world," Lily said.

"So what brings you to our humble home Albus?" James asked curiously.

Dumbledore sighed, "James, Lily, I bring grave news about your friend Tanisa." Dumbledore stated gravely.

Their curiosity peaked, James asked, "What happened to them Albus?"

"She was discovered and killed last night." Albus gravely stated.

Two sets of eyes widened with fear and sadness. Everything was silent until Lily so quietly that everyone in the room had to strain their ears said "What about her son?"

"He survived without injury." Dumbledore said to his audience's surprise.

It was silent once again until James stuttered out "H- H- How did he survive."

Instead of the all knowing answer that Dumbledore usually gave, He gave them a shrug to their chagrin. "We don't know how he survived, when we arrived the house was in ruins and his mother was dead from the killing curse, but he was just sitting there quiet looking at all the destruction." Dumbledore said.

"Were there anymore bodies?" James asked in full auror mode.

"Yes, there were a few death eater bodies charred beyond recognition and we also saw a dismembered leg." Dumbledore stated.

"Who did the leg belong to Albus?" asked an inquisitive Lily.

"We have a theory that it belonged to Lord Voldemort." Explained a slightly happier Dumbledore.

Again the Potters were shocked into silence. Then with the abruptness of a bomb, they both screamed simultaneously "WHAT!"

"Voldemort attacked them himself!" James exclaimed.

"Yes, he did" Dumbledore said.

"And he ripped Voldemort's leg off?" Lily skeptically asked.

"Strange as it is he did." Dumbledore said softly.

"How do you know it was him?" James asked.

Dumbledore sighed at their inquisitiveness, but answered all the same. "All the proof we had of this was the child's glowing green eyes."

"But his eyes are brown." Lily explained.

"I know, but they were glowing green until I showed up to take him to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said.

"Is that what you came to tell us Albus?" James asked feeling like going to bed.

When he looked to his wife, he saw his feelings were being reflected in her demeanor. Dumbledore saw how tired they were and wished he didn't have to ask them to do what he needs them to do. "James, Lily, I need to ask both of you a favor."

"Ask away Albus, Thanks to you we are still alive today." Lily stated.

"Okay, Will you two please take in Tanisa's son? He has no other family left." Dumbledore pleaded.

Both Lily and James eyes widened at the question and both looked to each other for a few moments to talk about this development silently. After a little while, James finally looked to Dumbledore before saying "Of course least we could do for Tanisa is taking in her son."

Dumbledore seemed to sag in relief before he replied "Thank You James and Lily, I'm sure he would be properly raised in your humble home."

While walking him to the door, Lily replied "It's no problem at all Albus."

Before Dumbledore walked out the door, he turned to the young parents and said: "I will bring him tomorrow, but be prepared he can already use magic."

And with that he strode out the door and with a swish of his cloak and a slight pop he was gone. After shutting the door, Lily turned to James and asked: "Do you think we can raise two kids, especially one who can already use magic."

Seeing his wife's concern, he pulled her into a hug and said: "I'm pretty sure we can. We're Potters, we can do anything."

But at that moment a small white rat was scurrying away from the home. This rat had only one thing in mind, to tell his master that the future universal hero, Tank, was going to live with the potters.


	2. A Birthday Owl

Birthday Owls

"Tank, get down here now!" Michael Sr. yelled.

"I'm coming!" Tank yelled back.

_Gosh, who yells at a kid on his birthday? _he thought_. This better be good because I'm not even ready for the day yet._ Before heading to the kitchen, he looked at himself in the mirror and saw a nice-looking boy staring back at him with chocolate brown eyes, short black hair and smooth brown skin. With eyes full of excitement, he brushed his hair, washed his face and left for the kitchen. As he entered the kitchen, he saw colorful banners and balloons floating around the kitchen. Entering fully, he was so surprised by all the decorations that he didn't even notice the figures hiding behind the doors in the room. _Huh, that's strange; where is everyone? _he said to himself_. _Just as he finished the unspoken question, three figures jumped out from behind the doors.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they yelled.

"AHHH!" Tank yelled

while jumping almost twenty feet off the ground and landed on his back with a '_thud'_. Breathing rather heavily, he turned around to look at his verbal assailants. His 5'6 adoptive mother is a very pretty woman with long black hair hanging loosely down her back. Her dark brown eyes twinkled with amusement while she tried unsuccessfully to hide the grin from4 her full lips. His adoptive father on the other hand was laughing outright at not just the shocked look on Tank's face but also at how far he had jumped. He was a pretty tall man at 5'12 with a handsome complexion and a nonchalant attitude. The third person was grinning widely but tried not to seem as amused as his parents. The 10 year old boy had big dimples and a handsome face. His eyes betrayed his amusement and his concern for his brother. As Tank got up, he couldn't help but say:

"Yeah that's right, laugh it up."

His mother, Tenika,controlling the laughter in her voice with great effort, said:

"We're sorry sweetie. We couldn't help it after you jumped so high."

And with that sentence the laughter renewed again except this time Tank was laughing with them. After the laughter subsided, Tank decided to ask the question that had been bothering him since he woke up that morning.

"Will I have to go to school on my birthday?" Tank asked.

Both parents considered it for a moment before his mom said:

"Sweetie, you know how we feel about your education."

When Tank heard this, his heart sank faster than the Titanic after it struck the iceberg.

"But it's my birthday!" he whined.

Both parents rolled their eyes at his whining, both knowing that he would miss out on his friends' birthday wishes. "Tank, don't you want to see your friends on your birthday?" Dad asked while subtly shooting mom a look to play along.

Mom, taking the hint, said "Yeah, you don't turn eleven every day, Tank."

Seeing that they had a point, he was readying his reply when the window in the kitchen shattered and sent many pieces of glass falling to the floor. Screaming, everyone fell to the floor but Tank, who was scared but remained standing. It felt like something was rooting him to the spot. All he knew is that he felt he needed to save his family. Unbeknownst to him, his eyes were faintly glowing green. When everyone finally looked up, they noticed that instead of some threat, there was an owl sitting on the table with his leg held out.


	3. Wizards Are Real?

Wizards are real?

"Why is there an owl in the kitchen?"Michael asked with a confused, but adoring look on his face.

He loved all kinds of animals. His parents didn't answer, instead opting to stare at Tank, whose eyes were still glowing. Seeing where they were looking, Michael turned to Tank and gasped. His eyes were glowing a faint eerie green color and he almost looked had to hide a shiver when Tank turned around at his gasp and looked him straight in the eyes.

_He looks intimidating._ He thought._ I never saw him do these things before._ While he was lost in his thoughts, Tank realizing that there was no danger calmed down, and as a result the intimidating green glow died down from his eyes, leaving them in their original brown color. After he calmed down, Tank looked around and noticed that everyone in the room was looking at him, his family in shock and wonder and the owl in impatience.

"Why are you all staring at me?" Tank asked in confusion.

His adoptive parents snapped out of their trance and looked ashamed for staring at him, but underlying that was a mild curiosity. _Why do they look like they're curious about me?_ Tank thought. _They also look a little worried. Is it because I was still standing when the window shattered?_

"Tank, are you feeling alright?" Dad asked.

Feeling confused by the question, Tank was thinking of a response, but was brought out of his thoughts by the owl, who was hooting in indignation of being ignored for so long. "Is it me or does that owl look impatient?" Michael asked looking confused.

"I think he wants Tank to take the envelope off its leg." Dad guessed.

"Take it off sweetie." Mom ordered.

Seeing the unhappy look on the owl's face, Tank hesitated before asking: "Are you sure he won't attack me or something? He doesn't look very happy with me right now."

Dad just rolled his eyes and exasperatedly said: "Tank, just take the letter."

"Alright, Alright, I'm taking it." Tank grumbled.

He walked toward the owl slowly, showing that he meant no harm, but the owl just lifted its leg toward Tank and gave him a look as to say "just take it dummy." When he finally got to the owl, he reached out slowly toward the envelope on its leg.

A moment later, the letter was untied, but the owl was still there. The front of the letter had words written on it with green ink. The letter read:

**Mr. Tank Luke**

**1920 Fire Falls dr., Desoto**

**The third bedroom down the left hall**

Turning it over, Tank saw a crest that had a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake all intertwined around a giant H.

When Tank saw this, a million thoughts started racing through his head. How did these people know his address? More importantly, how did they know the exact room he slept in? Knowing that none of these questions were going to be answered until he opened his letter, he slit open the wax seal under the crest and took out two sheets of a thick manila paper. Unfolding the first sheet of what he now recognized as parchment, he began to read:

**Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin: first class, Chief Warlock of the wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump of ICW)**

**Dear Mr. Luke,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

After finishing the letter, he just stood there in shock. How could this be? Wizards, witches, owls! This has to be a practical joke, because how could he, Tank be a wizard. Looking at the letter again, Tank couldn't stop the tiny shred of doubt from creeping into his mind. Someone seemed to have gone to a lot of trouble to play a trick on him, yet it all seemed so real.

So consumed in his thoughts, he didn't notice a faint popping noise at the front door. His senses are usually good enough to hear a person cough down the street, but in his thoughtful state a bull horn would have trouble getting his attention. Then his thoughts were interrupted by a sharp knock at the door. Hoping for something normal to happen, he went to the door where hopefully a friend of his came by to say happy birthday. He couldn't be more wrong because as soon as he opened the door, a stern looking woman wearing green tartan robes and a pointed hat was seen just beyond the doorway with a stick in her hand.

"Good Morning, my name is Minerva McGonagall and I am here to discuss your admittance to Hogwarts."


End file.
